Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-53539-20171019085612/@comment-53539-20171020060404
I find it hard to believe a multitude of very different vocaloids don't fit in with the song. Flower should be a less fit then the vocaloid you mentioned,... But I do have a theory, please hear me out if you wish. I'll note that I found similar problems with Big Al, Tonio, Prima and Sonika. Sonika out of the 4 was the best fit for many songs. Big Al was much better then her overall, for example, but he never "sounded right" despite being able to sound very different. It got annoying because out of the 4, Sonika is the lesser quality vocal. I have a theory that I've thought upon since V2 based on my experience and even reports on peoples' thoughts on V1 in addition. Since LQ vocaloids have more of a wider flexibility then the high quality result, they can often easily sound "fake" or "unnatural". When we hear a HQ vocaloid, our brains try to make it sound "right" in our heads, but if anything is off it can be rather displeasing. In short, Flower's results in this song may be LQ, but because they are, the brain isn't trying so hard to figurine out the voice. This theory has since more or less been fleshed out to me to be more true based on Chipspeech and Alter/ego. Both software are using the same engine, but one is based on very fake ancient vocals made by machines and the other humans... The best of the two? Its Chipspeech by far! On top of it, some long lasting faults with the engine still exist. We had Ruby confirm the engine adds nasally noise to every single vocaloid, ergo this is impacting all Vocaloids. I have since picked out the same thing is also happening to several Chipspeech characters. Then there is the issue brought up in V2 about the vocaloids with lower pitched/range, ones that go into the octaves that are basically overlapping with Vocaloids like Big Al... Well the engine doesn't handle them so well as Vocaloids who dabble within Miku's range, which is why Miku and her higher ranged vocaloids have a easy time in Vocaloid itself. I think in terms of producers getting better there are two things I remember about my early days of the fandom #comments like "Japanese producers are better then western". There has never been the same thing in the west as in Japan. This gave the impression the Japanese were Godly skilled when many were still amateurs. There was a stigma that no western fan could be successful and it remained true until songs like Circus Monster came along and proved otherwise. The trouble was, all this held things back. Producers like Steampianoist or AndyS who did have the skills were also largely ignored, and even professional producers who dab in Vocaloid like the writer of Stay had no reason to continue with Vocaloid. Early on, the most English vocaloid songs came out of Japan because the west was too busy trying to use Japanese vocaloids, to which it was a disaster as basic errors in Japanese phonetics were being left in. And all of this because the western fandom was built on a more "weaboo" culture. :-( #"Elitists" particularly targeting bad songs... Well... We lost a lot of producers early on either because there was a lot of bad targeting of noob fans, clueless fans and producers. The western fandom had this habit of poisoning whatever talent that it produced. So it put producers off in another way. A lot of things have happened since then but as I said, fans are both the best and worst of the fandom. I do see where your getting at with the feed back and constructive criticism though... *sigh* been there too much myself in the last 10 years, the point I stopped doing what I was doing. One can't expect everyone to know enough to give feed back, but constant praise is not helpful either, I've seen egos swelled to the point people can't take criticism at all. Worst is when you get no response to something you put on the net... This is much more heart breaking, as I found out in the last 5 years. I wouldn't want any producer to be discouraged at all, as it serves as a form of hope, confidence and self worth. Without none of it the person gives up and moves on, often with a negative experience and a cloud forever over their head.